Slipping Up
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: Slip and Logan are constantly at war with their pranks and games. The team thinks it's a case of young love. Slip and Logan disagree. Will they ever stop playing games and finally slip up? (One Shot) [Logan x OC]


**Ok, so while I regain my thoughts and etc., I am going to provide you with a one shot! (Remember, is where I belong so if something is unfamilar here, I'm sorry.) This is a Logan/OC one shot. Nothing really, I didn't know what else to do. This is my first one shot, so don't judge. (: I've never seen a Logan/OC before so this will interesting, well. At least I assume so. :P Please review? BTW, this takes place after the level "Legends Never Die" and before "Sin City". Also, Slip was adopted into the Merrick family which is how Merrick is 41 and Slip 27.**

* * *

I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch. We had just completed a mission, got back a few hours ago, and I was beat. I rested my eyes for a minute until I felt cool water being poured over me.

"What?" I mutter jumping straight up. I quickly spun around and was nearly face to face with Logan Walker. I narrowed my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Logan was a good kid, the Walkers were a great family, the best of the best, but Logan was a bit of a prankster, and he espically liked getting us when we were wore out or asleep. To be honest, the only time Logan wasn't pranking us would be when he was sleeping, eating, or if his target was injured. Funny too, Logan was so good at pranking us and not no one could touch him. Oh, trust me. We've tried, God knows how hard we've tried.

The icey, cool water dripping off me returns to me to my present problem: Logan Walker. The little bug had caught me drifting off. I wipe water off my face.

"I'll kill you..." I jokingly growl and collapse on the couch. "Later though." I mumble. I covered my face with a pillow and in return to my comment, my brother Thomas Merrick, lightly chuckled. I removed the pillow from my face. "What is so funny?!" I growl as I sit up. Hesh smirks.

"You and Logan. I mean, seriously!" He chokes out. "Date already!" He laughs. I raise my eyebrow and Logan begins to slightly blush.

"No. There's nothing..." I say as I begin blushing too. Merrick groans.

"Oh c'mon Slip! It's obvious you two are in love with each other!"

"What?! No!" Logan yells as he blushes even harder and Logan's reaction makes Hesh laugh even harder.

"I can't believe this is going on." I mutter as I put my hands into my face. Hesh laughs and gets up.

"I have to bathe Riley. See you idiots later." He jokes leaving. Merrick chuckles and stands up..

"I've got paper work. See you later sis." He walks away leaving me alone with Logan. I sigh and sit down on the couch. Logan sits next to me.

"You know... um... Hesh was... nevermind." He blushes.

"Say it." I mutter.

"I can't. You'll think I'm weird." He sighs. I lean on his arm.

"Please? For me?" I slightly beg with a small smile. Logan looks me in my eyes. And I already know what he's going to say. He leans down, our lips not even an inch apart. Our lips brush together, then it turns into a slow kiss. I barely pull back. "Logan..." I start.

"Yea?" He asks before kissing me again. I forgot what I was going to say. Even though it's simple, his kiss sends sparks flying all up and down my spine. I deepen the kiss without thinking while Logan runs his hands through my hair.

I stop and pull back. I need to catch my breathe. Why the hell just happened? I look at Logan who quickly looks away.

"I'm sorry Slip... I wasn't thinking... oh my God... I'm so sorry..." I laugh at Logan as he panics... It's actually kind of cute. I chuckle again and grab his hand before leaning into him. I kiss his cheek. He stops talking and smiles at me.

"Awww!"

"So sweet!"

"So cute!"

"It's about time!"

I can hear Merrick and Hesh behind us. I turn around and their in the doorway laughing. I begin to blush again.

"Looks like someone got caught slipping up!" Merrick winks at me while Hesh waves his phone around.

"Guys no!" Logan yells.

"Please." I beg.

Hesh laughs and walks away.

"Wait til Keegan and Elias find out." Merrick says laughing.

* * *

 **So how was this? I hope you guys have enjoyed! :) please reply. Have a great day or night!**


End file.
